Love Song
by Emiko Ishida
Summary: Sakura works as a back up dancer in old time konoha. While on tour she bumps into Sasuke--literally. She develops a crush on him but finds out that he likes someone and it isn't her--it's her worst enemy and boss, Yuria Kuroda. SasuSaku! Oneshot/Songfic!


**Happy Valentines Day, guys! I hope your having a good time. I'm not. My mom broke her foot and my grandma is in failing health. Plus I'm in 7th grade so every grade I get is the only ones high schools look at when I apply next year. **

**I'd really appreciate it if you took a minute out of your day to review. Please? **

**After hearing Ayumi Hamasaki's single GREEN and the video to Days I thought I would do a little songfic to it in honor of Valentines Day! So this has lyrics featured from GREEN and another Ayumi Hamasaki song titled Will.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**xoxxoxoxoxoxoxo**

"Come on, Sakura! Hurry up!" Tenten called, her eyes glued on the road ahead of her. Her, Hinata, Ino and I were all trying to get through the crowds. Tons of people were out and about, trying to get to their destinations. Some had little children cling to their sides and some were carrying bags as they walked. I followed the girls as well as I could, pushing through the crowds gently. Merchants were selling anything in their booths. The scent of cinnamon blended with the wind. Five story tall stone buildings bored the other side of the street. The cool, crisp autumn rustled my clothes and hair which made me shiver. I should've brought gloves, or something.

Once we got out of the crowded market place we were in the higher district. The building's were in top condition and the only merchants that were there were selling high quality jewelry that sparkled in the alley ways. Near the end of the alley were two children sitting against the garbage can. They wore rags as clothes and had dirt on their faces. The older sister held out a can and would ask each person that waked by for money. My heart broke for them. I wish--what the?!

Next thing I knew was on the ground. Everything went so quickly I didn't what or who hit me. Someone was on top of me. I opened my eyes to see a man around my age with raven black hair and onyx eyes. His facial expression was a look of shock but still remained content--the opposite of mine.

"Uh. . ."I began. I was at a loss for words. I usually would've yelled 'get off!' but I didn't really mind.

"Sorry," he mumbled and stood up. I sat up and looked at the people staring. When I turned my attention back to the man that fell on top of me he was already half way down the road!

"Hey, wait!" I yelled.

He didn't wait.

**The brilliant trees standing in the cool air**

**Are losing the colors as if hiding themselves**

**Just like me who is afraid of the warmth**

**Keeping myself away from anything leading to hope**

"Sakura, where the hell have you been?" Ino asked me as I shuffled into the building.

"I got. . lost," I answered, quietly. Ino looked like a I was the dumbest person in the world. Since Ino, Tenten, Hinata, Kiba, Naruto, Shino and Shikamaru were backup dancers for Yuria Kuroda--the hottest nightclub singer around Konoha. She was on a fifty nightclub tour and this was our tenth stop so I wasn't familiar with this neighborhood.

I looked around the rehearsal room. The boys were changing in their dressing room and the girls were already changed from kimono to something more suitable for dancing. Hinata had her hair in a ponytail instead of down. She wore a purple, cotton sleeveless dress the went down to her knees. Ino had her blonde hair down because she said when it's up and she dances it always comes undone. She was covered with a dress identical to Hinata's except it was white and silk. Tenten had her hair styled in her usual buns and wore a pale, pink sleeveless shirt with a collar. She didn't have any bottoms but black leggings that went down to her knees.

I let out a heavy sigh and undid my kimono to reveal my practice outfit. I had a silk, pale pink dress that went down to my calves but it had slits that went up to my thighs.

"Hey, did you guys hear about Yuria's new man?" Tenten asked. She was sitting with her feet up on the table, reading the newspaper.

"No, who is it?" Hinata piped up while tightening her ponytail.

"A unidentified citizen," Tenten replied, her eyes glued to the newspaper.

"I's got to be a fake. After all, it says 'man' they left out the 'e'," Ino laughed.

_xoxoxoxoxoxo_

"Stop!" Yuria yelled and turned around with a deadly look on her face. She strode over to me, who was on the floor. I fell and that cause a chain of domino reactions.

"What the hell are you doing?" she snapped, hovering over me. I propped myself and opened my mouth to answer but she cut me off.

"If you want to be a dancer then you need to get your act together and practice your ass with your current ability. My question is--why the hell can't you get this?" she said, raising her voice. "Leave!" she yelled after a few seconds.

My eyes grew wide as she spun around and stomped off. All eyes were locked on me. "Dude. . ." Kiba began. Ino was shaking her head and Naruto looked at me with sympathy. I just blinked a few times, stood up straight and walked out. It was the end.

_xoxoxoxoxoxox_

As I walked home in the chilly, autumn night. It was pretty quiet, which made me feel worse about what happen. I couldn't stop thinking about that guy. You know, the one who fell on me today. He was pretty handsome. So as my tear stained eyes stared at the ground as I walked my fluttered and my mind was racing. I tried my best to not let my mind wander off to that bitch Yuria.

Bump!

I looked up at the person I walked into. "Hey, you're that guy. . ." I was at a loss for words. I just looked up at his porcelain face.

"Who are you? I've never seen you," he replied. My face fell. I couldn't believe it. Was this guy blind and deaf?

"I-I-I. . .well. . .never mind," I said, slowly.

He gave me this confused glance and I walked away with as fast as I could without running.

**The smiling face of that person**

**Looks dazzling and so tender**

**I'm afraid I might show my weakness**

**And start crying**

_"Sakura?" He asked me._

_"Hi" I replied, energetically. I strutted over to him with a smile._

_He just smiled back and stretched his hand out. After I few seconds I took it. His hand was warm in the chilly day. It felt nice. He pulled a ring out of his pocket and slipped it on my index finger. _

**I noticed this love**

**The moment my fingertip touched his**

**And my feelings were **

**About to flow out**

"Huh?" I blurted out. Was that a dream? I looked at my clock. It read 6:10. I must've dozed off. . .6:10?! I'm late for Yuria's show! I got up and ran for the door.

A week passed since Yuria's outburst and meeting him again. I was trying to figure out what to call him. He looked like a 'Akira' to me--I don't know. I couldn't deny that I had this school girl crush on him. I doubted I'd ever see him again but my mind kept

wondering about him. Almost all the leaves on the trees had fallen off. The weather never dropped to 'cold' but the low forty degree weather seemed freezing to me.

Yuria actually rehired me but she said this was my second strike. (What was the first one?) I just figured I was a pretty good dancer for that to happen but it's not like I was dying to go back. Don't get me wrong,

"Sakura!" Ino yelled and sprinted toward me as soon as I opened the door. She hugged me tightly I gave a weak smile as a response.

"Ready for show time, Sakura-chan?"

"Yep. I'm a show girl, after all, Naruto," I told him. I gave another smile to cover up the fact that I was deathly afraid of performing now. The routine I hadn't really practiced except for two days, the other five days I was at home because I got fired.

"Then, let's go and _I'm _the show girl here, Sakura," Yuria snapped. I swung around to see her a foot away from me with her hands on her hips. She was fully dressed--ready to perform just like us. Her hair was up in a tight bun but curly strands of hair fell freely. She wore a white feather coat and underneath was a sparkling, blood red, sleeveless dress that had slits up mid-thigh.

"Right," I responded, quietly. Tenten, Hinata, Ino and I were wearing black, sleeveless dresses. Our hair was pinned up tightly in buns, so they wouldn't fall during the performance. Our stage was small and one wrong step could cause one of us to fall off. She was singing at a night club tonight and no more then one hundred people were sitting at tables, chatting amongst themselves.

"Please welcome, Yuria!" Someone announced.

We were in position--Kiba and Naruto were in the very front with Yuria in center. Shikamaru and Shino were in the back. The girls and I were no more than a foot across from the Yuria. Tenten and Hinata were on her left and Ino and I were on her right. The orchestra (which was off the stage) began to play her most notable song, Hana. The curtains went up and we walked very slowly to the edge of the wooden stage. Once we reached the edge the boys sat down on the stage and we opened up our fans and put them up to our faces, just below our eyes. The song was slow paced but peaceful at the same time. It felt like you were walking through a garden.

_Throughout our journey we come to countless forks in the road._

I scanned the audience but it was too hard to make out their faces. I let my eyes wander as she sang. There was a young man--probably around my age--that leaned on the wall closet to the stage to my arms were crossed across his chest and he wore a hat. I could tell he wasn't smiling. I studied his face as carefully as I could while still focusing on Yuria.

Then, it struck me. It was him. The man from before. The guy who fell on me, remember? My heart raced and couldn't take my eyes off him.

_In the darkness of a tomorrow that nobody knows. By your side, holding out my hands as far as they'll go, I swear to you._

I was jolted out of my daze when she sang the line that was my cue to stand up. I was a second or two late but no one noticed. I held my fan against my face like we were told to. Yuria took her feather coat off and the guys lifted her up. Kiba and Naruto each one of her thighs with one hand and supported her back with the other. I secretly wanted them to let go. Shikamaru and Kiba held each one of her hands, to keep her balance.

_May your heart, which flutters like flower petals dancing, dancing as they fall, be full of pride._

Breath in, breath out. I couldn't stop glancing at him, though.

Once Yuria finished the chorus the guys set her down and we formed a vertical line on the stage with Yuria in the center, of course. We unfolded our fans and waved them in sync as she sang. After that verse we took center stage, dancing around her in circle as she sang. I never liked her voice that much. As I danced I faced the audience and saw that guy take off his hat. It was him! Same spiky hair! Oh my gosh!

Then, I hit the floor. I broke my fall but Yuria stopped singing and the orchestra stopped playing. Everything came to an abrupt halt. No one moved, no one spoke. Three strikes and I was out.

I looked up to see Yuria face's as red as a tomato and I doubt it was from performing. She let out a growl and threw her fan to the ground. Then, she stormed off the stage in a haste.

Everyone stared at me. I squirmed under their gaze and ran behind the curtains and into the dressing room, pushing past the staff. I sat down, not knowing what to do. Should I leave? Yuria's going to fire me any second.

"Sakura-chan!" I heard Naruto yell.

I didn't want to see him so I just grabbed my coat and dashed for the back door. I froze when I saw him. He was talking to Yuria, who was probably bitching to him about me.

**I'm staring at my dear person**

**I might tell him**

**Of this feeling**

**Around the time the wind changes**

He appeared to hug the person that was standing out of my view. I frowned. He. . .had a girlfriend? No, that could be his boyfriend. No! No! That'd be worse! It could be a relative or something. Yeah.

The girl finally came into my view--it was Yuria.

**When the trees begin to change color and bud once more  I want to be able to smile more honestly **


End file.
